the_hybrid_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megarangers
The Mega Rangers, or the Megaforce Rangers make up the Power Rangers Megaforce. They are five teenagers with attitude that former Blue Power Ranger Drew Hale recruits to battle hordes of new villains threatening Earth. When the Armada invades, the Rangers become Super Mega Rangers. In their battles they are later joined by the mechanical Robo Knight and much later still by the teenage human/Aquitarian named Heather Merrill. With the incoming invasion of The Armada, the rangers gain access to their Legendary Powers to become the Super Mega Rangers, or the Super Megaforce Rangers. Rangers The five core rangers are teenagers hailing from the city of Seaside. They are recruited by former Blue Thunderstorm/ Ninja Thunder Power Ranger, Drew Hale to fight the incoming Warstar and its higher division, The Armada. Along their journey they meet a robot known as Robo Knight, and an young girl who moves to Seaside and eventually becomes a ranger named, Heather Merrill |Todd Handover |Azim Rizk |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Kelly Hale |Ciara Hanna |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Ben Stevens |John Mark Loudermilk |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |Chris Auer (voice) |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Heather Merrill |Alexia Fast |} Megaforce1_300x206.jpg|The Mega Rangers with Robo Knight. Megaforce_cast3.jpg|The Super Mega Rangers. Bj0-KYSCIAAESHs.jpg|Super Mega Rangers transformed with Gosei. History from Power Rangers Megaforce from Power Rangers Super Megaforce Megaforce Earth has been threatened by evil aliens from outer space. A former Power Ranger and his robotic ally carefully chooses five teenagers attending Seaside High School to fight these monsters as the Mega Rangers. Admiral Malkor has sent down Yuffo to study the human species. Being able to defeat Yuffo, Vrak unleashes his Zombats and makes Yuffo grow. Unable to come up with a solution, Drew presents the rangers with Mechazords. The rangers use them, along with their combined form, the Gosei Great Megazord to defeat Yuffo. Ben has trouble using Todd's heavy Snake Axe and begins to doubt his abilities. But realizing he has to believe in himself, Drew rewards Ben with the Sea Brothers Zords, and with that unlocking a new megazord combination, the Sea Gosei Great Megazord, which defeats Virox. A teenager named Jordan has been telling his friends he was the Red Ranger, but the "real" rangers are distracted by this when Dragonflay attacks. Later, the rangers are able to convince him to tell the truth, which he did. Drew rewards the rangers with the Land Brothers Zords, and with that unlocking a new megazord combination, the Land Gosei Great Megazord, which defeats Dragonflay. Beezara turns Drew's niece, Kelly and Samantha against each other, while she makes the male rangers her slaves. Overcoming her control, the rangers gain the Sky Brothers Zords, and with that unlocking a new megazord combination, the Sky Gosei Great Megazord, which defeats Beezara. This was similar to the incident involving two of Drew's teammates from the Thunderstorm era. J.D. is bullied by two other schoolmates, but calmly tells them to back off. He later dealt with a bigger bully, Creepox, and is able to defeat him. Creepox enlarges. Gosei gives the rangers the Ultra Change Zord, enabling the rangers a new megazord combination, the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord. The Toxic Mutants have arrived on Earth and have joined forces with Vrak. They send out their first monster, Hisser to fight the rangers. Realizing that the rangers may not be strong enough, Drew unleashes his creation, Robo Knight, a robot with the feriousity of the Lion he created centuries ago and had kept dormant since then until it was ready to fight at the time of need. But since he was kept dormant for so long, he has suffered from memory loss and the rangers must win his trust and gain back his friendship. Robo Knight easily scares off Bluefur and Bigs and defeats Hisser. Admiral Malkor catches wind of this new warrior and sents Vrak to kidnap him. Vrak uses Psychotick to do the job. But the rangers arrive to help and free him. Watching the rangers' defeat Psychotick, Robo Knight learns the truth of courage, and he uses his new Knight Brothers Zords and combines them with him as the Lion Mechazord and forms the Gosei Grand Megazord, which defeats Psychotick. A monster with the ability to steal people's shadows attack a park. Robo Knight is the first to be on scene. While battling Shadow Serpent, the rangers arrive, but Robo Knight though they were a distraction and discourages them. Later, J.D. visits Robo Knight and tries to create a plan with him. J.D. leaves giving Robo Knight a chance to think about it. The rangers and Robo Knight battle Shadow Serpent on the field. Up until Robo Knight is down, he learns about the truth of teamwork, and the rangers prove it to him. Robo Knight defeats Shadow Serpent, resulting him in enlarging. Robo Knight and the rangers form the Gosei Grand and Gosei Great Megazord, but are defeated. However they didn't give up, and Gosei rewarded them with a new megazord combination. By combining the Gosei Great Megazord and the Gosei Grand Megazord, come forth, Gosei Great Grand Megazord!! In this combination, Robo Knight is on the wall of the ranger's cockpit. The team defeats Shadow Serpent using the Victory Charge, Dual Strike. Vrak has started searching for a mythical power hidden deep underground, called the Wild Sword. Gosei sends the Mega Rangers to go after it. Vrak manages to get the sword first and forcibly tames it, and sends out a monster named Distractor to "distract" the rangers. After a lengthy battle, the rangers earn the trust of the Wild Sword, and gain access to their new Ultra Mode, which they use to defeat Distractor along with his decoys. Bluefur and Bigs receive the Aurora Box from Vrak, which he mentions it is a powerful weapon of his royal family. They both use it to power-up Bigs and he takes over a building. The rangers arrive and enter the building, not knowing they entered a nightmare. But with their spirit and courage, they break free of Bigs' curse. Gosei then reveals the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship (which is the Command Center itself), and the rangers use it along with its Megazord Mode to take down Bigs. The Mega Rangers fight their first robotic opponent, Metal Alice, who was secretly created by Vrak in his underground lab. Metal Alice tries to win over Robo Knight by convincing him things that aren't exactly true. Metal Alice has derailed a passenger train, and set charges all over the train pillars. The Mega Rangers race against time to stop her and save the people on the train. Their heroic actions earned them the Gosei Jet, and along with its Megazord Mode, they defeat Metal Alice. But she is later restored in her capsule, with Vrak overseeing the process. Admiral Malkor has risen from his cocoon and goes down to Earth to fight the Mega Rangers. However he underestimates them and is defeated, along with the destruction of the Warstar Spaceship. And Vrak is gravely injured, but he is found by Metal Alice and is taken to the lab. Metal Alice begins to work on Vrak, turning him into something anyone can fear. The Rangers celebrate for defeating the Warstar and recall their past adventures. But they know Metal Alice is still alive. Samantha explains with Vrak dead, she has no purpose. Gosei then detects a disturbance and the rangers investigate. Metal Alice reveals, Cyborg Vrak. At this point, Vrak has none of his memories, and only knows that the rangers are his enemies. The rangers are overwhelmed. A mysterious entity has appeared. He seems to be an ally to the Warstar and assists Metal Alice and Vrak in defeating the Mega Rangers. But it seems he has an entire fleet waiting out in space to invade Earth. The Mega Rangers face The Messenger, Vrak (memories returned at this point), and Metal Alice launch an attack at the Rangers. Their courageous spirits along with Robo Knight's Robo Blaster helps them defeat both the Messenger and Metal Alice. Before the invasion starts, Vrak finally finishes off Metal Alice and takes the Messenger's advice to run and hide. Super Megaforce The leader of the invasion, Prince Vekar, Vrak's spoiled older brother, sends millions of X Borgs and Bruisers down to attack Harwood County. The Rangers separate to fight them. Upon holding them off, they return to Drew, which he reveals and gives them the Legendary Ranger Powers, unlocking their Super Mega(force) Mode. They head off to fight Headridge with their new powers and win it. Vekar sends down another monster, furious of what happened to Headridge. The Rangers fight Tentacus and defeat him. Princess Levira uses her latest technology to enlarge Tentacus. The Rangers summon their new zords and form the Legendary Megazord to defeat Tentacus once and for all. With the Armada getting stronger at every second, Gosei sends the rangers to the mystical floating island, Animarium in search for the Red Lion. But Vekar, on the other hand, has found out and sent out General Peluso to intervene with the Ranger's search. The Red Lion appears and knocks everyone off Animaria. When the rangers defeat Peluso and he is enlarged, the Red Lion appears to help the rangers defeat Peluso as they then form the Legendary Wild Force Megazord. An elite member of the Armada named Matacore is sent to fight the Mega Rangers. Defeated, the rangers think of a new plan, with some advice from the Red Samurai Ranger, Ray Shiba, J.D.'s predesessor and Heather's future love interest. Ray mysteriously leaves after leaving the Double Disc with them. Utilizing the Samurai Ranger Powers to its full potential, the Mega Rangers defeat Matacore, and Levira enlarges him. The rangers use the Legendary Wild Force Megazord, but it still wasn't enough. Ray and his mentor, Professor Hubert Thomas, the father of two former Power Rangers and uncle to another retired ranger, watch from a distance, and decided to help out the Mega Rangers. The Mega Rangers activate the Samurai Ranger Keys and they combine with Red Lion to form the Legendary Samurai Megazord, which they use to ultimately defeat Matacore. A monster with a really weird name named Pacha Chamak is known for his magnetic abilities, and is able to defeat the rangers just by taking their weapons. Jake and Emma seek help, and run into Nigel Phillips, a martial arts instructor and the zoo keeper they recognize. The two convince him to teach them the ways of hand-to-hand combat, no weapons. During training when Todd and Samantha finally tap into their animal spirits, they receive a distress call from Drew. Nigel tells them to answer the morphers, much to Todd and Samantha's shock when Nigel reveals that he was the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. They though it was amazing though, and went to battle. With the lessons in mind, the rangers defeat Pacha Chamak. In Silver Lining, Notes *The Mega Rangers are the first set of Rangers to gain new Ranger powers since Andy Holden, Chris Henderson, Jon Phillips, and Anna Thomas-Carson upgraded from their Turbo Ranger powers to their C-Squad Ranger powers. **They are also the only Rangers to gain new Ranger powers outside of the Telexa Era, which Drew Hale was a participant of. **Unlike the Turbo Rangers, the Mega Rangers' original powers were still their primary forms. *The Mega Rangers are the first team with two Silver Rangers, Robo Knight and Heather Merrill. *The Mega Rangers are very similar to the C-Squad Rangers with the personalities of the Yellow and Pink Rangers switched between C-Squad (Yellow is feminine and Pink is tomboyish) and Megaforce (Yellow is tomboyish and Pink is feminine) *The Megaforce episode, United We Stand was based on the Thunderstorm episode, On Fins and Needles, where a monsters places two female rangers under a spell to turn them into enemies. Drew Hale was in both thoses episodes, as a Power Ranger and as a mentor. *Samantha Morgan marries J.D. Keller in The Hybrid Girls episode J.D. and Samantha's Wedding, making her Samantha Keller. *Ray Shiba appeared in Super Megaforce episode, Samurai Surprise as a tribute to Power Rangers Samurai, and met J.D., Todd, and Ben. **Ray would later be Heather's love interest. *J.D. and Robo Knight were under mind-control by Vrak and were rescued by their teammates. **Robo Knight was rescued by J.D. **J.D. was rescued by Heather Merrill.